


Rainy Day (Lams Oneshot)

by sweetpeachy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby Boy, Fandom, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Honey, LGBT, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sweet, mlm, rainy day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachy/pseuds/sweetpeachy
Summary: Alexander and John are online friends - they meet and cuddle on a rainy day.





	Rainy Day (Lams Oneshot)

"Oh my God..." Alexander whispered into John's ear. "I love you so so much...you really have to leave on Sunday?" 

John nodded sadly. He'd been staying at Alexander's place for 2 weeks. The two had been online friends for 3 years and dated for 1 and a half, finally meeting when John flew up to New York from South Carolina. 

And now Alex never wanted to let go of him. 

"I do." John whispered. "I have college work." 

"You could stay with me forever." Alex whined possessively, wrapping his arms around John's waist. 

John wore some black Nike shorts along with a vintage baby blue Nike hoodie, his curly hair pulled into a ponytail, a few strands here and there falling down his face. 

The hoodie actually belonged to Alexander and was oversized on John, but he was sure he wasn't getting that back anytime soon. 

"What do you wanna go do?" John asked, grabbing his cup of tea from the nightstand. Alexander thought it was adorable how John could barely fit his smaller hands around it. 

"It's too cold and wet to go out." Alex cooed, pulling John into his lap as they looked out at the rain. 

Alexander buried his face into John's neck. They only had a few more days left with each other and he planned on cherishing them. John smelt like lavender and happiness.

John just smiled, pressing his lips towards his mug and sipping the tea. It was Almond Sugar Cookie flavored since the poor baby didn't really enjoy the more bitter tasting flavors. Growing up in the south and the only tea he was ever given was coated with sugar, he had a quite a sweet tooth. 

"Want some of my coffee?" Alexander offered, rubbing John's freckled thigh and playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

"Icky - too bitter." John said, setting the tea back on the nightstand. "I don't understand how you like your coffee just plain black...ew."

"You wanna little bit of tea with all that sugar?" Alex retorted playfully, kissing John's neck and snickering when the boy shivered. 

The couple sighed happily, watching the rain pour down. Storms weren't Alexander's favorite as John found out, but after all the thunder and lightning passed through, he found the rain calming. 

"Can't you come back for Christmas?" Alexander asked softly. 

"I don't think I can afford another plane ticket." John said softly. "I am a college student after all." 

It was Thanksgiving break, which meant they had two weeks all to themselves. Christmas was next month and being a broke college student with a part time job, John wasn't sure if he'd be able to raise enough money to see his Alexander again within the span of a month. 

"Let me buy your ticket." Alex pleaded. 

"I can't ask you to do that." John whispered. 

"Please...I really want you here, John. It's my treat."

"Alex, I don't want you to waste your money on me." 

"Well why can't I just visit you, then?" Alexander pouted, nibbling on John's ear softly. 

"We've talked about this...my family isn't as supportive..." 

"I know." Alexander sighed. "Just, promise me you'll think about it. I really want to see my baby boy for Christmas too...-I don't even care if I'm being selfish. Your family has gotten to have you for 20 years. It's my turn now." 

John giggled softly, his cheeks flushing pink as he watched the rain, taking Alexander larger hand in his own and looking out at the gray clouds as they cried with sorrow, the precipitation falling onto the ground and clustering into puddles. 

Alexander's phone was hooked up to the mini-stereo and Colbie Caillat's soft voice sang their favorite song. 

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

John hummed along softly, pathetically slumped against Alexander's chest, turning awkwardly to embrace him, his legs straddling his boyfriend's thigh. 

"You're so weird." Alexander chuckled. "But cute." 

It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

"I wish I could hold you forever..." Alexander whispered softly. "We could just watch the rain all day, bundled up under the blankies." 

"Blankies" John whispered in amusement. "That's a funny word." 

Alex playfully whines and scrunched up his face until John began to kiss him all over. 

The dark-haired man cooed and lay back, pulling John on top of him as John lay on his chest. 

"I'm so in love with you..." John whispered softly. "Look how lucky I am. To be here with my best friend." 

"Oh, so you're friend-zoning me now?" Alexander asked, fake-hurt. 

John giggled. "You know what I meant - my best friend just happens to be the cutest, sexiest guy on the planet." 

"Okay, now you're really friend-zoning me." Alex chuckled, pulling John in for a gentle kiss. 

John obliged, kissing Alexander's lips. They were soft and warm and all John ever knew he needed. He put his hands on Alexander's shoulder to steady his grip as Alex rubbed his back.

Alex fell in even more in love with John at that moment. Of course, they'd kissed before. Shy little pecks on the first day they met and with each day, their passion grew stronger. 

Just a week ago, Alex was afraid to wrap his arm around John's waist. 

Look at him now. 

Alex was in love with the tiny noises and moans John made. He was in love with the way he turned his head at just the right angle at just the right time in synch with him. 

He loved the tiny moans he let erupt from himself. The small squeaks as Alexander licked John's bottom lip, begging for access. He loved how John reluctantly suckled on his tongue, then grew more comfortable as they explored each other's mouths. 

Alex could tell John was nervous. Hell, he himself was afraid of fucking up and having John never speak to him again. 

Alexander finally pulled away, trailing his hand further down John's back. 

"Is this okay..." He asked softly. 

John simply nodded, looking down at his boyfriend in pure bliss. 

Alex rested his hands on John's bubbly ass, feeling around and giving a ring squeeze, causing John to yelp softly. 

Alex immediately moved his hands away. "Sorry..." he blushed. 

"No no no...don't be. I liked it..." 

And so Alexander kept his hands there, squeezing and teasing and just enjoying his baby's ass. 

He couldn't help but look up at John with pure admiration. The smaller man just had this...glow about him. His emerald green eyes were glistening and his face was flustered red, spreading all across his cheeks to his nose. 

He was so beautiful. 

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
It starts in my soul, and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Alex cuddled with John until he could feel the other male's familiar breathing patterns. 

Effortlessly, Alexander picked John up and placed him to his right, which was John's favorite side of the bed to sleep. 

Alex enjoyed the sight. Seeing John sleeping in his hoodie. In his bed. Tucked under his blankets. Being held in his arms. John was all his.

He couldn't help but imagine a future with John. 

One where they both graduated and lived upstate in a cozy, homey apartment. Maybe they'd get a cat or too and Alex would keep having to buy sweaters because John would steal them all with the whiny excuse of "But it smells like you." Or "It reminds me of youuuuuu." 

They'd keep coffee mugs in a cabinet and keep dessert-flavored teas for the sweet Johnny. 

They'd be happy. They'd be together. 

Plus, Alexander had a secret up his sleeve. A Christmas gift for John that he'd kept at the bottom of his sock drawer: a promise ring. 

He wanted John to be his darling forever and ever. 

Turning over to his boyfriend in his arms, Alexander kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. 

"Sweet dreams, John..." 

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad @sweet-peachy and check out my books!!!


End file.
